ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Warriors
Transformers: Warriors is the newest installment of the Transformers franchise and will air on Discovery Family after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) finishes. Autobots The faction of the Transformers who believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): the committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots who used to be Orion Pax & was made into a Prime by the High Council. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons, but what makes him a truly great leader is his own lack of hubris, his seeming inability to place his life, his worth, above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other lifeform. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. However, after Nova’s death, he secretly becomes obsessed of searching for the truth about his creators when he decides to leave Earth to look for them until he found Unicron who corrupts him by letting him eat Cybertron & Earth, but was snapped out of it by the Autocons after they found out about his secret obsession & his plan & after a long & brutal battle. He has a Mouthplate like his live-action, Animated & Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts as well as knight-themed armor like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Futuristic Semi-Truck based off the Volvo VN. He wields a handheld energon Fusion axe, a handheld energon shield with an ion cannon on it, a handheld energon Sword of Judgement & 2 wrist-mounted energon daggers. He later gains the Star Saber of Primus. * Ultra Magnus (Norman Reedus): Autobot Second-in-Command who used to be Minimus Ambus & believes he’s nothing but a soldier. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange M983 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck like his Animated counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. * Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): Autobot Third-in-Command & Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots in terms of befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Futuristic Mini-Car based off the Volkswagen New Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Ironhide (R. Lee Ermey): A battle-hardened & Optimus' bodyguard who speaks in a Southern accent & prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. Despite his advanced age & extra bulk, he’s an extremely agile & formidable opponent. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Futuristic Pickup Truck based off the International CXT. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Medic who’s praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. To any Autobots, he’s both their friend & medic. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Futuristic Ambulance. * Jazz (Khary Payton): Optimus' cool & level-headed best friend before the War who, before the war, was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though the war has changed much of his life, 2 things remain constant: his dedication to Optimus & the interest he takes in all facets of culture, wherever his travels lead. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian before every battle, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange Futuristic Rally Car based off the Dodge Avenger. His voice pattern is based off Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. His battle computer will glitch out at illogical situations or if he gets startled & he'll pass out, which is why Dead End likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Futuristic Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow. * Bulkhead (Patrick Warburton): An Autobot who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus. He's a pragmatic bot & got no time for fancy-pants as he does care about a lot of industrial infrastructure on both Cybertron & Earth. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Futuristic Yuhu Concept Pickup Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Arcee (Krysten Ritter): An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Dead End one time. She transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange Futuristic Motorcycle. Her voice pattern is based off Jessica Jones. * Sideswipe (Seth Green): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory & an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on anyone & everyone he can find. Some of his rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Futuristic Sports Car based off the Cadillac Cien. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became the Autobot Air Commander who speaks in a mix between an Australian & British accent & the High Council accepted his turn after he saves one of the council members during the Great War. His dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he’s often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he’s the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Futuristic Fighter Jet. * Cliffjumper (Andrew Kishino): A deeply devoted Autobot who’s Jazz’s brother figure & his eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Futuristic Muscle Car based off the Dodge Challenger. * Mirage (Matthew Mercer): Autobot Cloaker who speaks with an Italian accent, can be a little impatient, often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along, which they eventually did & secretly befriended Blitzwing. He'd rather be racing in Monte Carlo than fighting 'cons on the battlefield & he sees that as a weakness that could be exploited. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Futuristic Dragster. * Wheeljack (Dave Fennoy): Autobot Engineer who speaks in a Brooklyn accent & was once described as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Ratchet to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Futuristic Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Lee Everett from Telltale's The Walking Dead. * Perceptor (Wil Wheaton): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge & his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable which made him a kind of a scientific jack-of-all-trades. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Research Station with Microscope/Telescope/Futuristic Pickup Truck based off the Toyota Hilux Invincible AT38. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer who loves going on adventures & saving the day. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides for him, though he did help Springload find Doradus. He's vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference & transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Futuristic Jeep. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Crosshairs (Jason David Frank): The self-centered Autobot Tactician who speaks in an English accent & is a mouthful of snark with a mouthful of attitude. Despite these vices, he's a crack shot who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Deceptions before they know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Drift (Phil LaMarr): Autobot Samurai who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor. He later vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold Futuristic Sports Car based off the Honda Accord/Futuristic Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Racer who's the fastest Autobot around & has friendly banter with the other Autobots, though he also talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Windblade, Blaster, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Octone, Dead End, Vortex & Unicron can understand what the hell he’s saying. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Futuristic Race Car. * Windblade (Pamela Adlon): Autobot Swordswoman who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. She got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go, street racing thanks to Knock Out & she even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing, how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast she couldn’t foreshadow & her mastery of all fighting styles which impressed Lockdown, which is a term that the Transformers use for love interest or boyfriend/girlfriend. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Chengdu J-20 Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from ''Teen Titans Go'', having long hair with a sharp bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from when she was killed & stolen & taut muscles & wearing makeup based off Kabuki makeup, a metal eye-patch after she lost her left optic back on Caminus until Lockdown found it, gave to her as a Christmas present & she placed it back in, functional again with some help from Red Alert, a Hell’s Angels leather jacket with the words The Pit’s Angels & Caminus on the back, a midriff-baring sleeveless croptop, a track skirt with women’s track pants underneath & women's lug sole platform boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it, for underwater missions, practicing her moves in her room, secretly interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Lockdown or playing video games or watching TV. * Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Futuristic Sports Car based off the Lamborghini Centenario. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by the Quintessons who later became a feverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics after getting reformed by A3, until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them, where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2-word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into the Ark, the Autobots' flagship. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Futuristic Motorcycles, Futuristic Sports Cars, Futuristic Fighter Jets, Futuristic Helicopters, Futuristic Trucks, Futuristic Tanks & Futuristic Boats. * Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): The alcoholic, bossy & condescending but cute, friendly & protective Autobot Commando & Defense Tactician from the Ethics Committee who's always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark, but she knows when to take things seriously. Sadly, her joking is often a cover for her low self-esteem. It's not uncommon to see her burying her woes in a tall glass of her favorite drink #ThrowbackThursday, which is made of discarded/broken phones, Energon, toxic phone residue, sushi, golf balls, hard-boiled eggs & chocolate, that can push a Warworld into hyperspace. Her good humor & bravery are all of great use & she knows how to make the most out of her abilities, but convincing her of that is hard. Once she starts moping about her handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get her in gear. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings, a leather jacket, a tanktop, cargo shorts & slip-on shoes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. * Brawn (Sean Astin): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He loves rugged & hostile environments & is always up to test his mettle against a new challenge. He had also gone toe-to-toe with numerous Decepticons such as the Constructicons in contests of strength. His physical resilience is also high enough to resist artillery fire, but he has an innate weakness to electromagnetic-based attacks. However, he does learn not to be sexist after several female Autobots rescued him. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Futuristic Armored Truck. Dinobots * Grimlock Grimlock He transforms into an Tyrannosaurus-Rex. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Slug Slug He transforms into an Triceratops. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. * Swoop Swoop He transforms into an Ptreadactyl. He is voiced by Eric Artell. * Velocirazor Velocirazor She transforms into an Velociraptor. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. * Sludge Sludge He transforms into an Brachiosaurus. He is voiced by. Aerialbots * Skydive Skydive He transforms into an F-16 Fighting Falcon fighter jet. He is voiced by. * Powerglide Powerglide He transforms into an A-10 Thunderbolt II close air support jet. He is voiced by Daran Norris. * Fireflight Fireflight He transforms into an F-4 Phantom II fighter jet. He is voiced by. * Superion Protectobots * Strongarm (Jennifer Hale): Protectobot Muscle that has a bright future in law enforcement. She knows the regulations front-to-back, able to recall them by number with ease as needed, often to her teammates' chagrin, though she did become Prowl’s Conjunx Endura due to their love of doing things by the book. She came up with the idea to use K5 Security robots to Prowl & Chase, which they agreed. She transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Black/Yellow/Red Ford Super Duty F-350 Police Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Samus Aran from the Metroid: Prime franchise. * Minvera (Cristina Vee): The very intelligent, athletic, distant & cold Protectobot Medic whose main goal on the battlefield is to keep her critically wounded patients online & stable. Though she doesn't show it, she hates seeing any machine in pain, even a broken or malfunctioning can-opener or an overheated car. This laudable character trait makes her slightly reticent in battle, as she hesitates to inflict that kind of pain on others, but she knows that in the end if the Autobots don't win, the hurting will never stop for anyone & so she struggles on. Still, all the Autobots know she’ll work long & hard to do her best for them & that their well-being matters to her more than anything & those are quite comforting thoughts. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Yellow Futuristic Ambulance/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron He transforms into an M1A1 Abrams main battle tank. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. * Starscream He transforms into an F-15 Eagle fighter jet. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. * Soundwave Soundwave He transforms into an . He is voiced by Tom Kane. * Blackout Blackout He transforms into an MH-53J Pave Low III helicopter. He is voiced by Noah Nelson. * Snowcat Snowcat He transforms into an Pistenbully 600 snowcat. He is voiced by. * Stormcould Stormcould She transforms into an Stingray 230SX speedboat. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Constructicons * Scrapper Scrapper * Mixmaster Mixmaster * Hook Hook * Bonecrusher Bonecrusher * Scavenger Scavenger * Long Haul Long Haul * Devastator Devastator is the combine form of the Constructicons, He is voiced by. Predacons * Predaking Predaking He transforms into an. He is voiced by. * Waspinator Waspinator He transforms into an. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * Sky-Byte Sky-Byte He transforms into an Shark. He is voiced by. * Tantrum Tantrum He transforms into an Bull. He is voiced by. * Rampage Rampage She transforms into an Tigress. She is voiced by. Other Decepticons * Other Transformers *Nova Prime (Peter Dinklage): The former leader of the Autobots until Unicron corrupted him & his crew when they made planetfall on his surface to restock & made him into a power-hungry megalomaniac who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Cybertronian Truck based off the one Optimus transformed into from the third season of Prime. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. Category:Billy2009 Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows Based on Toys